In order to transmit packets over the network from a source to a destination, the packet may include sufficient information to route and/or bridge the packet between the various network devices between the source and destination. One such piece of information is the media access control (MAC) address of the destination. If the source does not have information about the MAC address of the destination, the source must request this information. Traditionally, IP multicast is used to flood packets to all destinations when more specific forwarding information, e.g., the destination MAC address is not known. However, the use of IP multicast requires the configuration and management of multicast groups.